Talk:Asuka Katō/@comment-3434177-20190627053446/@comment-27702860-20190628051535
. . . does that mean Masaki was a loner during big part of her school life until her high shcool begin? Was it because her rage problems and defying attitude she did people preferred to kept away from her? Were Rena and Anna the first people who accepted Yoshida for the way which she is, and therefore she dyed her hair? . . . those ones would be recurrent questions among fandom. And would we not like the answers to all of those! I think I mentioned I use to speculate that Masaki could have been or is being abused to explain her clinging to childhood while trying to act tough. While I now do not think WataMote will go that "dark" and serious, something is up. Oddly enough, for all of the "shipping" Yoshida X Tomoki would probably be the most curious since though she comes off very aggressive, she is actually very innocent and shy. She would not make the faux pas Akari made, for example. That is true, empathy isn't one of the best Tomoko's traits, however, she has improved in that aspect at slow rate, even when there are people in fandom who complaint about she barely has changed, when at same time they complaint about she has turned into a total normalfag, I'm confused, what do they want exactly from her?, '' I think they just want to complain. They do not seem to understand that people do not simply "change" from one person into another despite fiction of "Coming of Age" where everyone seems to do that! As I said early, it can be her natural way to be, and it isn't easy for people getting to reach her blander side, basically, Yoshida is generally wrapped in a tough shell. Oh indeed. The thing is we do not see Tomoko try to have a conversation with her that one might expect, such as asking if she has or ever had a boyfriend. Granted, Tomoko seems selective in wondering about such details. Anyways, just speculation. ''That sounds like a mask, from which Nemo already broke out and she is free now of that. '' Well, not quite. She tried to hide her "otakunes" for a long time. She is still very concerned about what people think of her. She, like all of them, is "better," but in a strange way, she has more to go. She still reads competition into everything. ''And now that I remember, more one fan have commented something about Asuka loves and admires much to her older brother, and Tomoko remembers her a lot to him, being that the reason for her disturbing interest, though of course, that is just a speculation. I do not think Katō worships Tomoko like she clearly appeared to worship her brother. Who in cast know to the true Asuka Katou? Only those buried under a lot of lye in her basement. They do not comment . . . much now. That sounds very cruel for poor Akane, it's quite bad whenever she spends time with Tomoko or Nemo her innocence is crumbled down. Well, give this to Akane: she has stuck around and has tried to be open minded. While obviously put off by Tomoko, she has stuck around and seems to at least enjoy her being around. They may not be "friends," but they are at least aquaintances. I think, speculation, she recognizes the competition Hina imagines. I wonder if Glasses-chan will be a closet fujoshi. On the other hand, I fear worst for Miyazaki when she tries to know more about Tomoko. Depends on how mature Miyazaki is. Can she understand a girl who has erotic fantasies and all of that. Or better, does she have a problem with Uchi having a crush on her? So far she does not, but her issue is that she does not know Tomoko and does not really know what is going on with Uchi. I suspect she is figuring it out. With Glasses-chan, I think she just found the idea of Uchi having a crush on someone like Tomoko legitimately interesting. We have already built multiple Walls of Text trying to figure out why Uchi became attracted. I thought it was a long process blah . . . blah . . . where Uchi thinks Tomoko will guide her through it somehow. Anyways, I think the "point" of Glasses-chan and even Kayo-chan was that her friends would not abandon her over her being bisexual/lesbian/experimenting/having-the-hots-for-Mojo. If anything, they seemed very understanding. I suspect that Miyazaki is more concerned with what Tomoko thinks of Uchi. Thus, she asks Tomoko's apparent friend if Tomoko talks about Uchi. That could go into a few Wall of Texts: I think Miyazaki is just wondering for Uchi's benefit. Granted, if the does now suspect that Tomoko is a lesbian and/or Uchi is a lesbian, it does explain her recollection of the second Train-Hug! I don't think Fuuka sees it that way, she could have felt by similar way than Akane-Nemo relationship, that Asuka was cheating her by hiding her true self and therefore feeling betrayed. Perhaps, but we have seen no evidence that Fūka and Katō are actually friends as opposed to aquaintances. If anything, Fūka asking her in the open suggests that they are not. As in F does not just talk to her privately like an actual friend would. Call her on the phone even. One last question, how do you use the weaknesses of a character at his/her favor? Taking in account the fact Tomoko got lots of these ones. Well, that is a good question if I understand it properly. Can one turn a weakness into a strength? I do not know if one can do that. For example: one of Tomoko's weaknesses is she lost her empathy. Others are just characters like from an anime or game. She begins the series expecting to just attract characters like a popular character. They are not actual friends. As we have discussed, part of her maturity is her developing empathy. She is starting to care about people like Yuri and Masaki and others. Not perfect as we have discussed. Now I suppose one could argue that Tomoko's "Shut In" knowledge and fascination with with sex with her complete lack of a filter--something she recognizes and does try to fight--allows her to be more open and spontaneous which results in Akane and Hina reconciling and Whatever it is That Katō Wants.